


The 4 Great Treasures

by Diredestroyer88



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredestroyer88/pseuds/Diredestroyer88
Summary: When Morgoth returns to threaten the remaining free peoples of Middle Earth, the forces of evil have a new leader to rally around. Aragorn sends his best general, Farthorn, to find 4 mysterious treasures that may help turn the tides of this new war. What can the treasures do and why is Morgoth hunting for them? Find out inside.All rights go to Christopher Tolkien and the Tolkien Foundation.





	1. Balrogs!!

Deep in the southern reaches of middle earth, past the great desert and the land of Umbar there is a kingdom that has never heard of the great river Andûin or even the wrath of Sauron. It is the kingdom of Nelfimeir, the last kingdom of the elves. They don't do war with the other kingdoms or even the orcs around them (which are peaceful!), until now.

They have a surprisingly large army for a peaceful kingdom. They are more like the elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien then of Mirkwood. They are the only ones that remember the valor of old, but of the old wars with Morgoth they have no memory. They have no knowledge of the Istari (wizards), for they were not sent anyone even though there are plenty left (the valor only sent three to the other peoples of middle earth, Gandalf, Saruman, and Radagast).

The day on which our story starts is a great day for Nelfimeir. It is a day of friendship and laughter. It is the day of the 100th Anniversary of the founding of the city of Melkor (yes, named after the god who would later become Morgoth, but like I said they only remember him as Melkor.) a city where elves and dwarves live in harmony.

The main character in our story is not an elf or a dwarf he is actually a man, a man of the Dunedain distantly related to Aragorn son of Arathorn, and his name is Farthorn. He was an ambassador from Gondor, he came on a ship since it was too dangerous to go through the great desert because of the pirates of Umbar and the men of the Harad.

He was on his way to the main citadel when the first attack came. About 50 or 60 balrogs rose up from the mines outside the city and started battering the city walls. Farthorn started to run towards the citadel. The guards saw him coming and they opened the gates. He ran straight to the throne room.

Before he could say anything the king told him to get to the armory. The king knew that Farthorn was not only an ambassador from Gondor, but also a great warrior of Minas Tirith, a general in the king's army. Farthorn ran as fast as he could, but he was knocked out by a hard hit on the head with a Balrog whip.


	2. Dragon!

"What is it?" Asked Farthorn.

"A rock!" Said the guide.

"I can see that. I mean what significance does it hold?"

"Legend says that this rock holds a great treasure!"

"What kind of treasure?"

There was a long pause.

"The kind that's great!" Answered the guide.

Farthorn went back to camp shaking his head.

"They take too much pride in these things." he said.

"What things?" asked Thranar, an elf from Thranduil's kingdom who helped Bilbo and the Dwarves escape from the king's dungeons in barrels.

"They know that they have a treasure but they don't know what it is."

"I know, I've asked the local shamans and they don't even have an IDEA of what kind of treasure is on that rock."

"I, for one, don't like it here." Said Farthorn. "It's cold and there are dragons everywhere. Why do these people put themselves in danger and to what gain? There isn't any good farmland around for miles!"

"Dragons are dimwitted. At least, most are. Smaug was the smartest dragon I'd met in ages. They probably don't even realize that these people are here."

Suddenly, one of the locals burst into the tent.

"Dragon!" He said before he dropped dead, a hole in his back.


	3. Battle in the North

They ran outside to find not one, but three dragons plus several hundred goblins.

"Holy" (drowned out by a dragon) "I think this is the same army that attacked Nelfemier!" said Farthorn. "I mean, without the dragons."

"At least there are no Balrogs this time," said Thranar. Just then, a Balrog climbed out of one of the canyons. "Oh, come on! Really! You know, I'm starting to think..." He stabs a goblin brute in a spot that no one would want to be stabbed in. "I'm starting to think that maybe Morgoth is involved. Weren't Balrogs, like, his personal servants or something."

"Yes, I believe so. Maybe they are after the treasures, too. Aragorn said that whoever possesses all the treasures has immense power. That is why we must get to them first: so they can be kept safe from the forces of evil."

"Do you mean to keep them all in Gondor," asked Legolas. "Couldn't Morgoth just wait until we collect them all and gather his forces, then attack Minas Tirith with everything he's got?"

"Of course we're not going to keep them all in Minas Tirith! That would be stupid. No, we are spreading them out between the different kingdoms. The one we already have will be kept in Minas Tirith, under joint protection of Gondor and Rohan because the two are so close. One will be kept in Moria, under the protection of the dwarves. One in the Woodland Realm, the last elven kingdom, under the protection of you and your elves. And the final one will be in Isengard, under the protection of Treebeard and the ents."

"I can't believe that we are still having this conversation and we haven't been killed or anything," said Thranar "Where are our reinforcements, anyway?" It was still just the three of them and there were a couple of hundred goblins, one Balrog, and three dragons.

"I have no clue." said Farthorn "They were only at the bottom of the mountain. Gimli should be back by now."

"I wouldn't count on that," said Legolas "You didn't see how slow he was when we were tracking Urk'Hai across Rohan. He was falling behind, so I told him to hurry up. Do you know what he said when I did that? He said 'We dwarves are natural sprinters! I can run five leagues without stopping!' a bunch of bull crap if I've ever heard it." Then Gimli came trotting up with about 300 men and dwarves at his back (the elves were currently too small in number to form an army). "Oh, there he is."

"Finally," said Farthorn.

"Enjoy the run?" asked Legolas.

"Shut up," answered Gimli "Now, come on, we have a battle to win! FOR MORIA!" With that battle cry, he charged into battle.


End file.
